Wesley and Virginia: Summer 2002
by jediknigh5
Summary: Set between seasons 3 and 4. As Wesley is all alone an old beloved asks for his help. But does she have an ulterior motive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Wesley sat alone in his apartment. He had done the right thing, and it cost him everything. For trying to save the life of Angel's son, and Angel tried to smother him to death for it. And now, he had apparently begun an affair with Lilah Morgan. Maybe it was a one night stand, maybe they were just two lonely people who needed to sleep next to someone just to get some sleep. Then, there was a knock on the door. If it was Lilah Wesley would make certain she understood he would never join Wolfram and Hart. If after that she still wanted to stay, so be it. To his suprise it was Virginia Bryce, a woman he'd been in a relationship with once, but that had been over for more than a year. Why she wanted to talk now, he did not know.

.

Wesley: Virginia, are you okay?

Virginia: Not exactly. Can I come in?

Wesley: Ofcourse, come in.

Virginia: I'm sorry, I didn't know who else to ask for help.

Wesley: What's wrong?

Virginia: My father, you remember what he did.

Wesley: He tried to sacrifice you to the goddess Yeska to achieve more wealth and power.

Virginia: I think he might try again.

Wesley: He could only do the ritual with Yeska on his 50th birthday. Also it has to be a virgin sacrifice.

Virginia: But there are other rituals, demons who aren't too picky about the timing. And my father, he sent me a letter, read it.

.

Wesley read the letter that Virginia handed him. It said "Dear Virginia, I know I have made mistakes with you. I wish to make amends. I want for us to be a family again. You should know I've begun a relationship with Janet, and we are expecting a baby. I want for you to get to know your little brother or sister. We can all be a family together."

.

Wesley: Who is Janet?

Virginia: When I left my father's house Janet was his teenage secretary, now he's living the cliche. My father is right about one thing, this unborn child is my little brother and sister.

Wesley: And you think he plans to sacrifice this child to some demon?

Virginia: Given his past, ofcourse I do. He's a sociopath, raised me for over 20 years, always planning to sacrifice me to Yeska. I don't know when it will happen but yes, at some point he will sacrifice this innocent child to some demon or other. Please Wesley, will you help me to stop that?

Wesley: Ofcourse I will.

Virginia: Thank you. I can pay whatever you want.

Wesley: You don't need to pay me for this.

Virginia: Actually I do. You'll have expenses doing this, and I need to feel I've done some part to protect my little sibling.

Wesley: Fair enough. I'll do the mission and then present you with a bill. In the meantime, I'll get started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Wesley and Virginia did some research together. In hindsight Cordelia had been right when she insisted Wesley scan all his books into a computer, he couldn't exactly go back to the hotel and ask anyone for his books. Virginia was right about one thing, there was no shortage of demons who would give Magnus Bryce wealth in exchange for sacrificing his child. And if he was seeking "reconciliation" with her chances were this demon wanted both of his children. Virginia said that Janet was 17 and naive the last time they saw each other. She might be legal now, barely, but Janet was probably still too naive to realize what Magnus wanted their child for. As they did research another guest arrived. This was Lilah Morgan.

.

Wesley: What do you want Lilah?

Lilah: You. I'd hoped you'd reconsidered our offer.

Wesley: As I recall the offer was I'd gain the world and lose my soul.

Lilah: You'd have the world. And ms Bryce, how have you been?

Virginia: Better, since I left my father.

Wesley: You two know each other?

Virginia: A little, my father is a client of Wolfram and Hart.

Lilah: And it seems we have, someone, in common.

Virginia: You two were, together?

Wesley: We've both seen other people since we last saw each other. This isn't something I'm proud of.

Virginia: We all make mistakes. But I think you might have to choose Wesley.

Lilah: I never said anything about monogamy.

Virginia: If my father is planning on sacrificing his next child to a demon, chances are her firm would help.

Lilah: Yes. If. However Virginia your father has no intention of sacrificing this baby.

Wesley: How would you know?

Lilah: Magnus came to us to make sure this child is taken care of. He set aside a trust fund. For what it's worth he does seem sincere about reconciling with you. Despite the fact that you've made threats against his life.

Wesley: Is that true Virginia?

Virginia: My therapist recommended I write my father a letter to help myself heal. I suppose part of that letter could be considered a threat. Basically I made certain he understood I never wanted to see him again, said what I might do if I ever saw him again.

Wesley: Perhaps that was not advisable, but it's certainly understandable given the circumstances of how he betrayed you. The question is really whether I trust Lilah to tell me the truth about your father's intentions. I don't.

Lilah: Wesley I am trying to keep you from making a mistake. I think Virginia is manipulating you.

Wesley: I think you're trying to sow the seeds of discord between myself and Virginia so that I'll have noone, except you. As far as I can see Virginia has been completely honest about her desire to protect her little sibling. I suggest you leave Lilah, now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Wesley spent the next four days and nights looking for information. He spoke with his informants, cross-referenced what they heard on the street with what he had about cults and sacrifices. Sure enough he found where they matched. Wesley spoke with Virginia about this.

.

Wesley: My informants say there is a vampire cult who came to town recently. This cult worships Belia, who is capable of giving your father wealth and power in exchange for sacrificing his children. One thing though, how far along is Janet with her pregnancy?

Virginia: I don't know. I got his letter last week, I haven't seen her in a year and a half.

Wesley: It's my fault, I should have asked Lilah when she was here.

Virginia: I don't understand why it matters.

Wesley: The ritual requires your little sibling to have been born, a pregnant Janet wouldn't work.

Virginia: And I can be sacrificed, even though I'm not a virgin?

Wesley: Yes. But I have a plan. A priest I know is willing to bless a large amount of water. I can pump it into the sprinklers of where we believe the cult is hiding.

Virginia: Thank you Wesley, I can't tell you how much this means to me. After you take out the cult, what will you do about my father?

Wesley: I don't know. Taking a life, even his, is not easy for me.

Virginia: You're a good man Wesley, my father isn't. This might be a setback for him, but he will find another way to sacrifice me, this baby, and maybe the next one after that, for his own selfish reasons. Please Wesley, you have to kill my father.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Wesley considered Virginia's request. The taking of a life, even one like Magnus Bryce, did not come easy to him. But she had a valid point. He had tried to sacrifice one child to a demon, there was little to suggest he wouldn't try again. And Wesley believed Magnus was a sociopath. Magnus didn't try to kill Virginia in a fit of rage, he planned to murder her for over 20 years, pretending to love her the whole time. While Wesley contemplated what to do, he planned to defeat this Belia worshipping cult. If nothing else this would delay Magnus Bryce's plans, and stop the cult from sacrificing any other innocents down the line. Wesley located where the cult was holed up, an abandoned apartment building, the basement. He counted no more than eight cult members, but they were likely fierce fighters. Wesley loaded the recently blessed holy water into the pipes, and hoped the sprinklers were still functioning. Then Wesley noticed something from his surveilance. Five more vampire cult members, their numbers now totaled 13. Two were bringing in a woman who had a sack over her head. This might be Janey, not that Wesley would know her face if he saw it. Another was bringing in a baby. Could Janet have already had her baby? If so the cult was getting ready for the sacrifice immediately. There was one other human with the cult, a male who seemed to be cooperating. From a distance Wesley couldn't tell if it was Magnus. He wasn't wearing a suit, he was wearing low-cost clothing that had tears in it. Perhaps Magnus was undercover, making sure noone human could testify he was murdering his new baby. Whoever this was it was clear he was helping a vampire cult murder a baby, and Wesley was not going to let that happen. Either the sprinklers would pour holy water on these vampires, or Wesley would personally kill as many vampires as he could before he was himself killed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Wesley heard the dark chanting. He couldn't make out the demonic language, but it was clear they were getting ready to sacrifice this infant to Belia. Wesley also heard the woman begging for these "people" to leave her baby alone. If the sprinklers in this abandoned building didn't work Wesley feared he wouldn't be able to save this infant. Fortunately, they did work. Before these vampires could register what was happenning they were being destroyed by the holy water. Wesley came in just as the water stopped. Ten of the 13 vampires were already dust. The other three were painfully dying, Belia had let them down. Wesley saw the humans, this man was too young to be Magnus Bryce. He was angry and confused as to what was going on, why his vampire friends were dead and wouldn't pay him. Wesley knocked the guy out and removed the sack from the girl. She was a teenager, Wesley had never met Janet before, this could have been her, except her name was Kimberly.

.

Kim: Thank you.

Wesley: You're welcome. Who are you?

Kim: My name is Kim, that guy Rick, was my boyfriend. He left as soon as I got pregnant. Last month, just before little Teri was born, Rick came back, said he wanted to be part of the baby's life. But tonight he, and those guys with dis-figured faces, they kidnapped me. Did they really turn into dust?

Wesley: Yes, they were vampires. But you can still turn Rick over to the police. One question, have you ever heard of Magnus Bryce?

Kim: Who's that?

Wesley: Someone quite similar to your ex-boyfriend, who I still need to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

When Wesley returned home this early morning Virginia was waiting for him.

.

Virginia: Is it over?

Wesley: Not exactly. I killed one vampire cult that was trying to sacrifice an infant. But they weren't sacrificing your little sibling.

Virginia: I'm glad you saved that infant, and kept the cult from killing others down the line.

Wesley: Thank you. Unortunately this doesn't neccessarily mean your father won't try to use different means later.

Virginia: I know. As far as I can tell there's only one way to stop my father from sacrificing his next child. We have to kill him.

Wesley: We?

Virginia: You shouldn't have to do this alone, and I can't do it without your help. He's a sociopath, he loves nothing other than himself and money.

Wesley: I agree. As hard as it is, we need to kill your father.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

As Wesley returned home he ran into his landlord. This past month Wesley had tried to avoid his landlord, he was late getting the money he needed. But today, the landlord assured Wesley they were good, someone had paid Wesley's back-rent, and his rent for the next three months. The landlord didn't specifically say who paid this rent, but it wasn't hard to figure out. Wesley had only one friend who was both willing and able to do this for him. Sure enough Virginia was in his apartment.

.

Wesley: Thank you for helping me with my rent.

Virginia: It was the least I could do. Also I paid your utilities and your tab at the grocery store.

Wesley: I've been so busy lately I forgot about little things like bills.

Virginia: You don't have to be embarassed with me. You did the right thing, and your friends betrayed you for it. Not to mention, how I abandoned you.

Wesley: I'll admit, that stung. But you have given my life purpose when I needed some. I've been following your father, weaknesses in his security. He's a good actor, convincing Janet he'll be a good father. If I didn't know his past, I would think he was sincere.

Virginia: I appreciate all you've done for me and my little sibling. I've been working on a plausible story to tell Janet later, about how my father died. I'll make sure her baby is safe, taken care of. Have you given any thought to after this?

Wesley: It has made me realize I can still fight the forces of evil, get payed when neccessary. I supposse I can start my own team.

Virginia: Sounds good. I was thinking, maybe, we can give our relationship another try.

Wesley: Perhaps. I can't make any promises. But it'll be a few days before I can put my plan into action.

Virginia: So you have nothing else to do today?

Wesley: Nothing set in stone. Would you like to go on a date today?

Virginia: I was thinking more like we stay in today.

Wesley: I'm okay with that too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Tonight was the night. Wesley was planning to murder Magnus Bryce. Taking a human life, even his, didn't come easy to him. But in some way Magnus was worse than a lot of the vampires Wesley had fought. Magnus had a soul, but he choose to murder his own child. For more han 20 years he prepared, tried to keep Virginia pure, hardened his heart against real love. Killing Magnus was the only way Wesley could truley protect Virginia and her unborn sibling. There was a knock on the door, Virginia wasn't due for a few more hours. Wesley feared who it might be, sure enough it was Lilah Morgan.

.

Wesley: I thought I made it clear I wanted nothing more to do with you.

Lilah: I came to warn you. Virginia is using you.

Wesley: To protect her little sibling, I know.

Lilah: She doesn't care about the baby, she just wants her father dead so she can inherit his money.

Wesley: And remind me why you're here. To protect your client, and to manipulate me into joining your side.

Lilah: I have been nothing but honest about my intentions. I spoke with Magnus at his home the other day. He has a lot of security. Most of his security guards are vampires who had military training. Not to mention some beast in his basement. I don't know what exactly it is but it has a loud growl and eats around midnight.

Wesley: Why are you giving me this intel?

Lilah: To scare you off. My superiors would prefer you be on their side, especially if the rumors are true.

Wesley: What rumors?

Lilah: Do you know what happenned to Angel?

Wesley: I haven't seen him in over a month. He wants to stay out of my way I'll stay out of his.

Lilah: He's missing. Angel, Cordelia, Lorne, and tat guy who calls himself the groosalag all went missing the same night. I guess Gunn and that girl from Texas didn't tell you. They went missing the same night we were together, so you have an alibi for part of that night. But there's a rumor you killed all of them in a homicidal rage, and that's of interest to Wolfram and Hart. That reputation could help you negotiate a better salary. If however you insist on murdering Virginia's father, be careful.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Wesley came to see Virginia's father Magnus Bryce. It wasn't that hard, he said he was willing to offer his services for the right price. Magnus let him in the front door. They went to his office, surrounded by three vampire guards.

.

Magnus: Wesley, it's good to see you again.

Wesley: You seem gracious, considering I helped foil your plans last time.

Magnus: That plan was evidently doomed long before I hired you. Besides, I hear you've become a free agent, and I'm willing to pay for your services.

Wesley: You should know your daughter Virginia asked for my help. She seems to believe you plan on sacrificing her and your next child in exchange for wealth. How much would you pay me for my cooperation?

Magnus: Given my past I can't blame Virginia for thinking that. But I would never hurt her, or the new baby, again.

Wesley: So you're not planning another sacrifice?

Magnus: No.

Wesley: I don't believe you.

Magnus: Than why did you ask?

Wesley: I supposse I wanted confirmation before I did this.

.

Wesley quickly moved to stake the three vampires. These three evidently did not have much military training if Wesley got the drop on all of them and staked all three quicker than any could react. Magnus tried to flee but Wesley knocked him to the ground.

.

Magnus: Please, I can pay you anything.

Wesley: You think you can buy your way out of justice?

Magnus: Is this about what I tried to do to Virginia?

Wesley: More like what you plan on doing to her, and her sibling.

Magnus: I'm not that clever. I had my chance to do that, I failed. Now, I want to do better.

Wesley: Virginia wants nothing to do with you. If anything ever happens to her or her sibling, I will hold you personally responsible, whether you are or not. If they so much as get sunburn, I'm superstitious enough to think it's your fault. Here's what I suggest. Break up with Janet, but provide some form of child-support. Then stay away, and hope nothing happens. Am I clear?

Magnus: Yes, I understand.

.

Wesley began walking away, but then Virginia walked in. The guards had evidently let her in. She had a gun. Wesley wasn't sure, perhaps one of the vampire guards had dropped this before being dusted.

.

Wesley: Virginia. we should leave.

Virginia: I meant it when I said you're a good man Wesley. But I can't take the chance he'll go after me, or my little sibling.

Magnus: I swear, I would never do that again.

Virginia: And I should believe you why?

Magnus: Is this about revenge, or do you just want to inherit my money before the baby is born?

Virginia: The baby is not my enemy, you are.

.

Before Wesley could talk her down Virginia fatally shot him several times. Magnus Bryce's last words were "I'm sorry for what I did." Wesley was a bit in shock. He and Virginia began walking out. The domestic workers didn't seem particularly suprised by the gunshots, nor did they seem angry at Virginia for killing their boss. They just accepted that they worked for her now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Virginia and Wesley walked out the front door, Wesley was still a bit confused.

.

Wesley: Your father, he used his last words to ask for your forgiveness. Why exactly did you believe he was still planning to sacrifice you?

Virginia: His history, and I wasn't about to take chances with my sibling's life.

Wesley: So this wasn't about revenge, or inheriting his money?

Virginia: I never said I was taking a vow of poverty.

Wesley: Ans what exactly do you plan to do with Janet and her baby?

Virginia: If my father didn't specifically set aside provisions for them in his will, I will offer her a million dollar settlement, that should be enough to give this child a good life.

Wesley: Do you even know why you did this. Because I can't figure out your motives.

Virginia: Protecting my little brother or sister, revenge, greed. Those three motives aren't mutually exclusive.

Wesley: You did have a good teacher on that front. A father who kept you imprisoned for your entire life and had no intention of letting you live long enough to repeat his mistakes. But he lived long enough to realize he was an old man about to die alone. Perhaps it was poetic justice he knew he was being murdered by his own child.

Virginia: That's why I don't want to have children. Maybe I'm not a good person, but I won't continue this legacy continue for generations.

Wesley: I like to think you can do better.

Virginia: What did you have in mind?

Wesley: Give your money away to charity. Live with me, we can leave this city,leave the country even. Start a new life elsewhere.

Virginia: I like this city, and I'm not strong enough to be poor.

Wesley: Than I don't think I can be with you.

Virginia: Sure you can. You can still be a demon hunter, help save people, and then come home to my bed.

Wesley: That is tempting on so many levels. But I can't do that.

Virginia: So you're giving me an ultimatum, you or the money.

Wesley: I wouldn't put it that way, but it is accurate.

.

Wesley wasn't sure what Virginia would do, maybe she wasn't sure either. She kissed Wesley, he hoped this meant she was choosing him. But it seemed she just wanted one last kiss. When it was over Virginia just said "Goodbye Wesley" and walked back into her mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Wesley returned home , he knew he needed a project to keep himself sane. Lilah had suggested that Angel and the others were missing. Perhaps he could find them. It wasn't too hard to locate Lorne, he had an act in Las Vegas that was gaining some fame. Apparently the audience assumed Lorne's appearence was an act, like the Blue Man Group. That thought left Wesley wondering about the Blue Man Group. Lorne recommended that Wesley could join him in Vegas, get a fresh start. He seemed to want an old friend to talk too. Wesley also found the Groosalag, he was in Florida, enrolled at a local police academy. It seemed Groo still wanted to fight for justice. Cordelia and Angel were much harder to find, but Wesley was determined. One night, three nights after Virginia murdered her father in front of Wesley, Lilah showed up at Wesley's apartment.

.

Wesley: Have you come to say "I told you so?"

Lilah: Would you believe me if I said I was worried about you?

Wesley: Probably not.

Lilah: I heard you rejected Virginia and her money.

Wesley: It was not easy. And, no offense, but if I had the strength to resist her seduction, why would I join Wolfram and Hart?

Lilah: You probably wouldn't, but the firm believes you're worth the effort.

Wesley: I'm flattered, and a little suspicious. But I'm trying to find Angel and Cordelia. If they're alive I hope I can save their lives.

Lilah: Last time you saw Angel you were in the hospital, clinging to life, and he tried to murder you.

Wesley: You think I've forgotten?

Lilah: Is this about proving to yourself that you're a good man? Or do you have a death wish?

Wesley: A little bit the former. I also want Angel to know what I did, that he owes his life to the man he tried to murder. I want him and his team to live with the guilt that they turned their back on someone who's better than them.

Lilah: So it's a little bit about revenge, I can respect that.

Wesley: I'm never joining Wolfram and Hart. But if you want to stay, I'd like that. That's why you came isn't. You need me, or someone, anyone.

Lilah: I always prided myself on being independant, self-sufficient. The middle of the bed isn't all it's cracked up to be. And even if we're never on the same side, maybe we can use each other, without conflicting with each other's jobs.

Wesley: How do I know you won't manipulate me for information?

Lilah: The same way I know you won't use me, you don't. How about a bet? Whoever cals this a "relationship" first, owes the other a dollar.

Wesley: Agreed.

.

Wesley and Lilah shook on this bet. They were too flawed, lonely people who, for now at least, needed each other.


End file.
